


KJ's Feet, Melton's treat

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Melton massages kj's feet.





	KJ's Feet, Melton's treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: maybe something with kj apa/charles melton/feet? :)
> 
> Yall need to see melton rubbing kj's feet

KJ had such a long day. Charles felt sorry for him. The kiwi was spread thin, with all the riverdale promo and his other ventures. Charles and KJ grew extremely close during and even before filming. They started fucking eachother after about the 6th or 7th time working out. KJ was visibly horny. They got into a pretty steamy position on the rowing machine. Of course they filmed it and posted it on Instagram stories, frankly they post enough of it to be called a public relationship but fans just think they are good ‘pals’, which they are but with a little more anal involved. 

Today though Charles wanted to treat KJ. The two of them shared a couch with KJ’s socked feet on Charles’ lap. The damp sweaty smell of the kiwi’s feet filled charles’ nostril. He picked up the foot and massaged it. KJ whipped out his iPhone and Insta storied Charles. KJ’s feet were a little wet but were warm. Just as KJ cut the camera Charles brought the smelly foot up to his face and inhaled the scent. KJ giggled “Fuck you really like my feet, mate”. Charles chuckled into KJ’s big sweaty feet. 

Charles was getting super horny. KJ ground his heel on Charles’ bulge, earning a moan. “Get up” KJ instructed. Charles and KJ got off the couch and started too kiss. “Suck my dick while you jack off on my feet.” Charles knelt down and removed KJ’S sweaty socks. He sniffed then deeply and he was about to throw them across the room when KJ made disapproving sound and held his hand out. Charles handed the socks to KJ. KJ brought it up to his nose and also took an audible sniff. “Fucking gross mate” KJ said but held on to the socks.

Charles undid KJ’s jeans. KJ’s thick uncut cock popped out. KJ’s deep pink head was partly covered by the ivory skin of his cock. The dark hair at the base smelled wonderful and smoky. Charles took the tip in his mouth. His tongue explored the foreskin. KJ moaned, his eyes shut tight. Charles is a good cocksucker and he knows it (most of the cast knows it too). Charles undid his own pants and pulled out his thick cock too. KJ noticed and smiled downs at Charles. 

Charles started to deepthroat KJ. The gagging was echoed in the room, along with KJ’s groans. KJ also met the suction with the occasional thrust. Viscous spit covered KJ’s pale cock. Charles dribbled that thick spit on to his own dick to jerk off with. Both their dicks shone in the light. The salty taste of precum sat at the back of Charles’ throat. KJ bent down and made out with Charles. Charles was ready to cum, he wanted KJ’s cum down his throat first. He went harder on the sucking; sloppy sounds of KJ’s cock sliding on Charles’ dick sucking lips was melody to Charles. He gagged hard but always took more of KJ’s long meat. 

KJ shot his nut down the American’s throat. Charles pulled off the dick and got 3 ropes on cum lashed on his perfect face. “I’m gonna cum” he said. KJ shoved his socks under Charles’ nose forcing him to smell the stink of the Kiwi’s feet. He also got his feet under Charles’ cock. KJ’s feet received 7 strong spurts of creamy white cum. As he was Cumming Charles slowly sucked down the jizz in his mouth, making the whole experience more erotic. 

“Ya better clean that up mate” KJ said giggling and blushing like a school girl. Pushed KJ back onto the couch and started massaging his cum into KJ’s feet. Charlie licked up the excess cum, but left a lot of the pretty feet untouched “The fuck you doing” KJ asked a bit confused. “We have to leave now to meet Lily and Cole but you’re gonna put these socks on and come with your feet covered in cum, my treat for later” Charles said in a darkly calm voice. “They’ll be super stinky by then bro” KJ said scrunching his nose. “That’s for me decided” Charles replied as he got up, zipped up his pants and offered his cummy hand to KJ to help him up. KJ smiled wickedly and took the hand. They left. When they got back they played with KJ’s dirty feet. Safe to say cum will be used as massage oil from now on….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Send prompts to my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com


End file.
